


Titik Temu

by MonsterXI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lack of Communication, M/M, Moving On, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterXI/pseuds/MonsterXI
Summary: “Now we’re at one loss, one win.”He could hear the continuous sound of the referee’s whistle. He knew the next line. Memorized it even, from years of recalling their encounter, playing it over and over to say a better reply.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Kageyama Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This fanfic may contains some spoilers from the manga.

Slow and steady breathing against the pillows was audible in the room as blue eyes gradually opened to the familiar sight of an unsealed closet. The figure on the bed took a few moments to fully wake up; blinking his eyes to adjust and glancing at the clock on the bedside. _10.59_. He took some deep breaths of the recognizable smell on the sheets and realized the bed beside him was empty and soon remembered the conversation from the night before.

He finally sat up on the bed and stretched his arms’ muscles before tossing the cover aside and walked out of the bedroom. He scanned the living room and realized his throat was a little painful, thus headed towards the kitchen to get a drink.

He opened the cabinet for a mug and took a carton of cold milk from the fridge. The man poured a decent amount of the liquid and soon gulped down the beverage in front of the cooler as he caught the sight of a note, sticking brightly against the dark coating of the island near him.

_I made miso soup for you. Also, there is rice in the cooker, salmon and eggs in the fridge! Eat well, Tobio. See you tonight :)_

He took off the sticky note and put it on the fridge door while reading some notes he left on there from nights before.

_13.30 Meet Hinata at Sky Garden Café_

He took a mental note whilst sauntered to the built-in stove where one of them had a pot with dots of water droplets on the lid. He turned the stove on after deciding to eat the soup with a rolled omelette while hoping he would not be too full when he ate again with Hinata later.

The setter took sometime to rolled the eggs before finally satisfied with the shape. He turned off the stove and prepared the utensils for his breakfast. When every thing was settled, he debated whether to watch television or not for the apartment was too quiet. In the end, he decided to grab the remote from the living room coffee table to activate the television. He didn’t watch television often and definitely didn’t know good programs, but it would be nice too have sounds around.

He sat on one of the stools and caught some of the initial words on the television after he pushed the power button; something about visiting a temple in Kawagoe City. The only figure in the room continued to eat silently while occasionally heard the host talking without giving his full attention.

He drank the warm soup while periodically splitting the rectangular shaped omelette into two parts with his chopsticks. The host kept talking about the temple as he listened to the bits of information. That’s when he caught a word so familiar, that he haven’t used in a long time. A word that he knew he misheard yet still make his heart raced against his chest, his ears ringing from the soft sound and suddenly the band around his finger felt heavy.

* * *

_“Tobio.”_

_He looked up to face the taller person in front of him; standing with confidence and prideful eyes. Suddenly, Tobio is in high school again, with his black and orange uniform, hands still too soft from what he always remembered, heart full of excitement from the aftermath of a fierce match._

_He was in Miyagi, Sendai City Gymnasium, an arm away from Oikawa Tooru._

_“Now we’re at one loss, one win.”_

_He could hear the continuous sound of the referee’s whistle. He knew the next line. Memorized it even, from years of recalling their encounter, playing it over and over to say a better reply. Something—_

* * *

“Tobio.” He faced Hinata who was sitting in front of him. The other male was giving him weird looks while watching his face, then it turned into a worried expression.

“Is there something wrong?” He quickly shook his head and mumbled a ‘no’. Hands rubbing together under the table; trying to stop the coldness around the fingertips and sweat on both of his palms.

The man in front of him seemed to accept the subtle answer and didn’t ask further, so his heart rate was starting to calm down. He rested the lingering tingles on his shoulder against the back-post of the wooden chair, facing the middle-blocker again.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married in two weeks, Tobio. Time sure flies,” The other man said, clearly changing the topic from his awkward demeanour before to the _happier_ news.

“Yeah,” He replied with a thin smile, glancing at the simple silver band resting perfectly on his ring finger. If he take it off, there is an engraving around the inside of the band; of his lover’s initials.

_**I** waizumi **H** ajime_

* * *

_Tobio met Iwaizumi Hajime years later, after Olympic 2016 in Rio, not as a senior and junior anymore but a trainer and its athlete; a national team representing Japan._

_He remembered sitting on the bus with Iwaizumi-san by his side, on their way to the athlete village in Jakarta for Asian Games 2018. This is his first big game before Olympic 2020 in Tokyo; before settling the even score._

_At the last day of the match, it was announced they were in the top 5 for men’s volleyball. Their coaches said some encouragement and they had a meeting to review their games. After that, they went back to their rooms to rest._

_Later that night, he recalled Hinata trying to drag him to the centre of the village because ‘he needs to socialize more’. They bickered for awhile and the other man finally gave up after he said that he was tired and went there with Atsumu and Bokuto. Now alone in the room, he decided to sleep._

_He rolled around on his bed for a half of hour, trying to close his eyes and yet it didn’t help. He thought that maybe it was the time difference, although it is just two hours but his body must’ve felt the contrast, or the subtle sound of party going at the centre or maybe the hotter temperature rather than Japan or the bed is not futon or—_

_“Kageyama.” And a knock followed. It was delicate that he had thought it was just the sounds in his mind but he heard another knock._

_He got up from the bed and walked to the door. He recognized the voice so he wasn’t surprised to find Iwaizumi-san standing in front of him, with one hand holding a plate of food—?_

_“Hinata said you haven’t went to the dining hall. They have food festival in the centre so I brought back some food.” The man explained after seeing the confused face of his while handing a plate of something he recognized as grilled meat in skewers with sauce on top._

_“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. I’m sorry to bother you.” He thanked the older man and accepted the food. He knew it’s rude to just accept the food, so he decided to invite the older man to eat together._

_“If you don’t mind let’s just eat this together.” In which the other replied with an agreement. They ate the meat, although Iwaizumi-san mostly pushed the skewers to his side knowingly. They were also talking about men’s volleyball team from Iran as they won the gold medal for the last two Asian Games._

_He knows what if feels like to lose and to win. It’s not something new but still losing affects him a bit. They only have two years before the next Olympic. Two years to challenge the world. Two years to finally erase the seven years gap._

_“You’re pouting, Tobio.” He heard the older man chuckled then pinched his right cheek softly but still left a light reddish mark on his skin._

_“I just hate losing.” He mumbled under his breath, didn’t want to show his pettiness._

_“Well, no one loves losing, right?” The other asked leisurely. He replied with a low hum, knowing that the question is true._

_“We will win next time,” The soft voice resonated as he felt a large warm hand ruffling his hair._

* * *

With the keys dangling off his hand, he opened the door to the apartment. The lights were off so Hajime isn’t home yet. He walked inside and switched on the light in the _genkan_ area while pushing off his shoes with the tip of the other one.

Once he reached the living room, he threw himself onto the couch as he sighed in relief. His muscles relaxed against the seating as he watched the black television screen in front of him. He has been feeling tired lately, from the preparation, the expectation, and the coverage they got since they announced the wedding. Sure, it was inevitable but still...

He sat up to fix his laying position before falling against the soft material again, so he was laying on his back; facing the white ceiling of the apartment. He bit his lips unconsciously as he remembered the morning _event_.

 _Oikawa-san_.

The last time they met was in Olympic 2021. He waited eight years to finally meet the older man again; face-to-face. To finally show how he had changed over the years. Not the selfish Kageyama Tobio who failed to bring his teammates to victory, who was easily swayed by other people’s taunting, who was lacking social skills and many more experience he chose to forget.

He wanted to show, Kageyama Tobio who was not afraid of Oikawa Tooru.

_“—Pathetic, Tobio.”_

He closed his eyes and stopped himself from thinking further. He should probably sleep before Hajime comes home.

* * *

_Tobio didn’t remember when it was started. How extra practices became late night routine for both of them; one practicing, the other helping the younger to not overwork himself. How they’re close and couldn’t name their relationship. How suddenly Iwaizumi-san turned into Hajime._

_But he remembered the soft and warm caresses on his cheeks, remembered the hazel eyes staring back at him; wondering how a person could have brown and green orbs at the same time. Remembered how soft his name came out of the other’s lips, so close; asking if this is okay. A breath away from something they could never turn back to._

_It was somewhere in the building for national athletes or outside of the restaurant they went on the first night practicing together, or maybe on the road to the station where they usually talked about the man’s favourite shows. Tobio couldn’t really recall when or where it happened, but he said yes and Hajime smiled._

* * *

This was the last day before the wedding. They have checked the venue and done the rehearsal, thus, decided to spend the day staying at home so they could gather some energy for the ceremony and reception tomorrow.

He woke up around 10 a.m. and ate the breakfast that Hajime made. They spent the afternoon doing light reading, watching volleyball matches, and replacing the fertilizer of the small pots they had on the balcony; a hobby that he started to enjoy after knowing Hajime. Later at 4.30 p.m. he went to jog around the park near their apartment while picking up some groceries that the older male need for dinner on the way home.

Now laying on the queen size bed with yellowish light filling the bedroom and the subtle sound of water coming out of their bathroom, he couldn’t help but to think it was a calm and satisfying day.

_A day with Hajime._

_A day that he can enjoy again and again in the future._

“Tobs?" He opened his eyes and turned around to face the source of the voice, answering the call with a low hum; voicing his attention.

“Sleepy already?” The other man asked as he walked to the bed and sat beside him; one hand stroking his hair to the back of his ear.

He turned back, looking at the other direction and answered with a ‘no’ despite closing his eyes again in comfort; enjoying the unceasing movements from his companion.

He could hear a quite laughed behind him as a warm hug surrounding his body and a nimble peck fell on his cheek.

“Your hair is still wet, Hajime,” He stated with a little pout, feeling a trickle of water on his skin.

“It’s just the tips. They will dry out,” Nonetheless, he accepted the answer while continuing the pleasant silence in the room.

A few minutes passed when he felt a steady movement behind him. Slowly, crawling from his shoulder to his arms and finally stopped on top of his hand; circling the band around his finger before intertwining them together.

Somehow, their bodies were closer than before and he couldn’t help but to open his eyes; waiting.

“Fuck, sorry. I should probably wait. Tomorrow is the wedding, we can’t be late at our own wedding, right?” He could feel the slight shake on the other’s voice that in a strange way warmed his heart and made his lips tingled.

“Right,” He replied as he tighten their hands together.

They stayed still for a while, gradually falling into haze before he felt another kiss near his neck. The lights were turned off and the cover was pulled.

“Good night, Tobio.” Soft whisper and even breathing slowly lulled him to sleep.

“Good night, Hajime.” He replied, closing his eyes for the day.

_Tommorow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is inspired by [this](https://www.deviantart.com/marthajonesfan/journal/Taylor-Swift-Speak-Now-Prologue-320553444). It was supposed to be 1 chapter...
> 
> Kageyama's and Yamaguchi's VAs actually visited Kawagoe City for a show.
> 
> The food they eat at Asian Games 2018 is sate/satay. I'm actually craving sate taichan but my favorite restaurant can't deliver via Grab/Gojek 😭
> 
> I love listening to songs when I'm writing, here's the [link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2nYYUmoCSnyBwK2Zw4mwlB?si=2YEGZrCgRruNRXqQF4NmEQ). Some of the songs are not in English. I want to use this playlist for an Oikage fanfic I made about Kageyama's whole life but then I gave up...
> 
> Anyone still remember Lolygothica's fanfic, _When Love Loses_ , about Oikage with historical au and omegaverse?
> 
> Lasty, I'm going to delete my previous works because they're embarassing. So if you're still interested, you might want to download. Anyways, see you in the next chapter, thanks for reading! :)


	2. Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, everyone.  
> Hope you all have an amazing 2021. Stay safe, healthy, and happy! :)

The man glanced at the watch around his wrist multiple times as he took a sip of his coffee; eyes occasionally switching from the set of numbers to the door separating the waiting room and the bridge to the plane. His legs bobbing up and down; looking impatient from the other passengers’ point of view.

A few minutes passed before finally they announced his flight. He got up from the seat and drank the remaining coffee before tossing it away, then grabbed his things to go to the checkpoint.

The plane would took off to Houston, Texas with 11 hours flight time before going to San Francisco, California with 6 hours interval and finally, 12 hours before arriving in Narita, Tokyo.

The long-awaited flight that haunted him for months.

* * *

_It was a last minute decision to come back to Japan. It had weighed on his mind more than enough to the point of becoming something unhealthy._

_He just got home from a practice and part-time job at a restaurant; several letters on his hand. He skimmed through the envelope one by one; acknowledging few regular senders before stopping at a name._

_It was very unusual for Iwaizumi to send him a mail. They texted each other once every few months just to exchange news about each other’s life. They’re not as close as they used to, but it was bound to happen as they have their own lives._

_He opened the sealing and two small papers slid down across the countertop; one is lighter than the other. He didn’t have to read the note to know what was inside the other envelope. Two names he knew so well, written beautifully on the cover; mocking him for years of absence and prideful remarks._

_Iwaizumi Hajime and Kageyama Tobio_

* * *

The plane landed on 1 p.m. with a short delay. He could feel his body aching from the several flights as he walked outside to the pick-up area; waiting for his ride.

He pulled out his phone to check the license plate one more time before skimming through the incoming cars. Finally, he spotted the white Toyota a few cars away from him and decided to walked towards the vehicle.

“Yo, Oikawa! Woah, you’re so tan,” The man behind the wheel commented from the front door; the glass was rolled down showing the same pinkish hair from their high school years.

“How are you, Makki? I’m fine by the way. Thank you for asking!” He replied, clearly faking a smile while taking off his backpack to put on the backseat before opening the door and sat beside the driver.

“Still the same, I see,” The other replied with a smile then started the car engine.

They didn’t talk much during the ride. He didn’t have the energy for small conversation and the other male seemed to notice.

About an half hour later, he arrived in front of Makki’s apartment. He will be staying there until the wedding and get back to Miyagi to visit his family while he’s still in Japan. If everything was going as he planned.

* * *

_Young Oikawa Tooru would considered himself as a confident person. Always on the top of his class, good at volleyball, and in general, friendly with people or his mother’s friends liked to call ‘the perfect son’._

_It was in his first year of junior high when he first met Ushijima Wakatoshi. He was benched on the first game against Shiratorizawa Junior High. A close game, 23-25, before the coach decided to sub him in for a change of flow._

_The second match didn’t really change anything. They still lost with 20-25 score. The third years didn’t really seem surprised with the result so nobody said anything._

_The next time they met in an official competition, he realized that Ushijima Wakatoshi was born different. Someone who is destined to win, to always strive in everything he does, someone who has a simple little thing that some entities up there decided to favour this person over the rest; talent._

_He was a little naive at the time, thinking his extra practices and sleepless nights of watching and analysing opponents; his hard work would beaten the damned curse._

_And of course, the universe needed to send Kageyama Tobio to where he was. To enter Kitagawa Daichi Junior High, to apply the volleyball club, to also be a setter. With all of his innocence, eagerness, and raw talent; everything that he got simply rested on his lap and yet he asked for more._

_Stupid, greedy, annoying Tobio._

* * *

“Oikawa. Wake up, it’s time for dinner,” He felt a hand shaking his shoulder multiple times; bringing him back to consciousness as he gathered the control of his body.

“Can’t you wake me up more gently, Makki?” He replied while turning his back on the other male then adjusted his position on the _futon_ , clearly not ready to wake up.

“You’re not a maiden! Besides, Matsukawa is here. Hurry up, sleepy head. We’re waiting for you.” The man stated as he shut the door; the vibration of his steps slowly became inaudible.

He stayed there for awhile, gathering the energy to sit up and walked outside. He went to the bathroom first to wash his face and finally walked to the dining area.

“You look terrible,” The black-haired male commented, sitting on one of the seats with his hands holding a glass full of some kind of tea.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” He replied while pulling the dining chair in front of the other, then sat on it with one hand supporting his face lazily, eyes scanning the portable stove on the table.

“He flew almost 30 hours! Seriously, why suddenly change your mind? I thought you’re not coming to the wedding,” Makki added as he walked from the kitchen with a pot full of vegetables and meat.

“I mean it’s Iwaizumi’s wedding,” Mattsun reasoned as he turned on the stove to heat up the _nabe_ broth.

He just hummed as a respond and accepted the bowl and chopsticks from his friend. They started eating once the food was ready. They talked about trivial things around him, asking his life in Argentina, his teammates, his co-workers then shifted to their friends in high school, their work, if they would ever meet in the wedding and so on.

They stayed around the dining table for hours, he couldn’t remember who bring out the alcohol but they started drinking. It was a bad idea considering tomorrow two out of three people in this apartment would be the best men.

Nonetheless, it helped him sleep better that night.

* * *

_He was on the bus with his other teammates, heading to the Tokyo National Stadium for the opening ceremony. They were dressed in navy blazers, blue and white repp ties, and white jeans, on the left side of their torso lays the Olympic logo and the flag of Argentina._

_“¿Echas de menos Japón, Tooru? (Do you miss Japan, Tooru?)” One of his friend, José, asked as they were seated next to each other._

_“A little bit, I went back in December last year.” The other man hummed, thinking about something else to say._

_“You need to take us around after the match then! This my first time in Japan,” The older one stated with a smile and a rather loud voice as the people around them started asking him too._

_“_ _Después del partido. (After the match.)” He said; accepting their requests._

_The volleyball would start from 24 th July to 8th August. Their first match was against Russia in pool B and was scheduled on the second day. Japan was in pool A, competing against Italy._

_He sat on the stand with a few of his teammates to watch the match. So far, Italy was leading with 22-24 score. The next serve would be Japan. If they can get a serve over and maybe an ace, it would give them a chance to turn it around._

_“_ _¿Conoces a alguien allí? (Do you know someone there?)” José asked, two pairs of eyes still glued to the play in front of them._

_“Some of them. We’re from the same prefecture,” He replied nonchalantly, still focusing on the game as Japan’s number 13 stole an ace from the other team._

_“Japan is pretty strong this year.” The man beside him said as the cheers resounding all over the stadium._

_He nodded before one of their teammates announced that the coach needed them in the meeting room for a briefing and light training._

_In the end, they lost to Brazil and Japan lost to United States in the quarterfinals._

* * *

As expected, they woke up a little late. The apartment was loud that day since Makki and Mattsun are the best men, they need to arrive earlier than the guests to help. He chose to sleep in and arrive later when asked by both of his friends. He didn’t know who but one of them tossed a car key for him to use as he closed his eyes for another rest.

He got ready about an hour later. Makki and Mattsun left him two bread from the convenience store near the apartment. It’s not a filling meal but considering they’re going to eat again after the ceremony, it’s sufficient.

He was just putting on his coat when he looked at the time on his phone; realizing he’s about to be late. He quickly smoothed out his attire and looked at his reflection one last time before grabbing the car keys and the invitation; almost running to the parking area.

30 minutes before the wedding.

* * *

_The sound of long whistle filling the stadium after the other team managed to steal the last point from them. He could feel his heart thrumming against his chest, not even realizing the game had ended._

_One of his hitters patted him on the back as he watched the smiles of victory on the other side of the court._

_They shook hands with the players and the referees before walking out of the stadium. Some were silent from the result of the match, some trying to lighten up the mood by voicing their hunger and exhaustion._

_He chose to stay silent, water bottle and bag on his hand while listening to the other’s conversation. Eyes occasionally looking from the libero and the outside hitter as he tried to process the details of their talk._

_“Tooru?” The whispering voice of José reached his ears as he looked behind him; showing confusion._

_José didn’t respond and only looked him on the eyes before switching to something in front of him, showing a mix of perplexed and curious face._

_He looked back, searching the cause of the expression. A few meters from him, wearing a bright red jersey that weirdly out of place in the hall, accompanied by the little ninja as the other chatted animatedly to his stoic friend; wondering why the hell the national setter and opposite hitter of Japan in a different building where they supposed to play._

_His mind wondered miles away as each step bringing him closer to his former junior; thinking the possibilities of what seems to be an encounter he couldn’t escape._

_Maybe he’s here to mock you, to see you fail despite running away to foreign country. To never beat him, to remain unknown and ordinary, to always be a shadow of something fate already decided from the start._

_Someone unworthy of him—_

_And it almost seems like a cut in the middle of the movie, where you suddenly confused what happened in between. Where it suddenly went from nothing to millions of conflicts and it made you curious of what could happen in a span of your distraction, except that nothing really happen._

_He didn’t know what to feel as they crossed each other; finally side by side. Walking on the opposite direction with no words said as one thing clouded his mind._

_Is there even something left they need to say?_

* * *

He made it in time to run inside the venue, seconds away from the start of the ceremony. He managed to find a seat next to some familiar faces that gawked at him upon his arrival, which he replied to them with a thin smile before silence took away the room, announcing the entrance of the grooms.

The soft music playing on the background, the foreign yet familiar faces of the elders as they walked inside the chapel, followed by the grooms as they approached the altar slowly, he saw a glimpse of his friend bowing towards a middle-aged man before taking the hand of his companion and simply, the ceremony had started.

He couldn’t think of anything as the firm voice of the priest resounded, leading the procession in order. But he felt stuffy and dizzy as the minutes walked by, when suddenly the people around him felt big and it’s hard to breath, his mind screaming to walk away from there before he did something stupid.

He didn’t remember how he got outside but he remembered breathing slowly from his mouth as he slumped into the ground just outside of the chapel. He felt his hands shaking, how his attire started to stick on his skin and a lump forming at the base of his throat.

He recalled thinking many things at the same time, yet nothing really came to his mind before he started to question himself, _why did you come here?_

_In such a happy occasion. To ruin the joy of the person you hated the most? To change destiny in which you know better than anyone else?_

_Why are you even here, Oikawa Tooru?_

He didn’t know how long he’s been there when he heard sounds of people walking outside. He took several deep breaths and got up on his weak legs, rubbing his face to reset anything that had happened moments ago as he slowly walked to the festivity.

It’s almost like a dream when he laid his eyes on Tobio. How the formal attire complements his stature, how his black hair swept to the back; showing his forehead that oddly enough suited his matured face, and how undeniably happy he looked beside Hajime.

And somehow, he was in front of them, two pairs of eyes widening in confusion as he fumbled the words to say inside his head. _Anything—_

“Hajime... Tobio.” He didn’t like how his voice sounded so funny even to his ears, how it was shaky and hoarse; begging him from saying everything just for the sake of pride.

He could feel his eyes stinging as his heart beating slowly against his ribcage, how he held his hands enough for it to hurt just to deliver a word that weirdly gave him a relief after years being inside of this endless spiral that kept tugging his heart _to come back, to fix their relationship, to say that he too felt something._

“Oikawa?”

_His best friend’s voice; understanding, warm, and caring. Someone he could trust to care, love, and—_

He looked at their blue and hazel eyes; waiting quietly while he caught his breath, slowly he tried to give them the best smile he could muster.

“Hajime, Tobio. Congratulation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there is something wrong for the Spanish part. I asked a friend to help me, he used to live in Chile and also likes Haikyuu but I want to post this soon and he haven't replied. So, I might change the error later.
> 
> This fanfic is like my frustration against Oikage in the original manga. WE NEED CLOSURE, like they never talk after high school? I hope they release the light novel to international fans because I'm desperate af.
> 
> The last chapter might take awhile to update because uni is going to start in a few days and I haven't done my assignments.
> 
> Lastly, I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/monsxiii?s=09). I'm not really active but I'm going crazy because my friends don't follow Haikyuu anymore and I'm the only one who still loves it and I need something to vent out 😅


End file.
